


Veggie Tales: Behind the Scenes

by cheese_baby_vibing



Category: Veggie Tales
Genre: F/M, I cummed, I love you raco, Multi, No amount of forgiveness that I ask for will be granted after what I’ve done, discord is good fuck the admins, i couldn’t move for two days after this, i have achieved nirvana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_baby_vibing/pseuds/cheese_baby_vibing
Summary: I can’t feel a thing below the stem, I have finally become daddy’s little vegatable





	Veggie Tales: Behind the Scenes

You wake up on the cold hard floor of a vast place, a scary place, the kind of place that slightly unnerves you and makes the hairs on the back on your neck stand straight up. This was not meant to be..

“Tomato says yum yum sauce.” Says a voice slowly, seemingly coming from the void presented in front of your own eyes.

”I want Tomato’s yum yum sauce.” You speak aloud.

Squishing noises come closer towards your figure,

Tomato begins to squirt his yum yum sauce on you.

”Take it like the little vegetable slut you are.”

“Mm I fucking LOVE vegetables... wait Tomato are you transveggie?”

Tomato puts Cucumber inside of you.

“I thought you were a fruit Tomato daddy..OH SHIT.”

Tomato shushes you and begins fucking you with his friend, Cucumber.

“Yo fuck this I’m out of here I only fuck fruits..”

You reconsider.

”Well, I guess I can stay if...Cucumber is here...”

You’re chained with broccoli brother, also tomato is technically a fruit.

Tomato shoves Cucumber all the way in, probably suffocating Cucumber.

“OH FU-“

_‘Cucumber is fucking dead he suffocated in my pussy and his limp body will stay there for the rats’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomato takes a bite of Cucumber before leaving his body to rot.

”Was that good Tomato daddy?”

”Yeah..” Tomato grabs Melon. “Open wide bitch.”

“I’ll open wide only for you... Be careful though, I’m a little fragile ^_^”

Tomato fucking vores all of the other fruits and vegetables (he is now 6ft²) and shoves himself mostly up your pussy.

I can feel Tomato touching my rib cage. I throw up and am on the verge of death. He ripped through my vaginal walls and absolutely tore through my organs like an uncontrollable monster.

Tomato goes through your pussy, out of your mouth, and starts teabagging you.

I am dead and my soul is trapped in this hellhole with Tomato, along with all the other dead bodies contained inside of his own. This sex dungeon will forever be the captor of my spirit.

Tomato grabs your fucking spirit and shoves it up his anus a few times before putting it back into your body.  **Roughly.**

I come back to life and jolt up, I grab Tomato and stuff him all the way up my gaping pussy. The rats are going rabid. They’ve never had this much attention before.

Tomato orgasms all over and in you. Your fucking heart is covered with Tomato jizz

I reach my arm inside of myself and catch a clump of yum yum sauce inside of my nail. I suck on the top of my finger till it all comes off and go back in for round two.

When I put my arm in again I grab Tomato, strangling him to near death. He is weakened but alive.

Tomato then eats your fucking hand and replaces it with a hand made out of breadsticks.

I pull my hand out feeling a sharp pain, I look and wonder where the breadsticks came from. I notice my surroundings and realize that this is no sex dungeon, this is a public Olive Garden.

Tomato corrects your realization, it’s a sex dungeon Olive Garden.

I reach into myself again giving his neck a firm squeeze. I attempt to get up from the ground but my body is too sore. I am stuck here, and will most likely be for the rest of the time I have left living.

”Tomato, why are you doing this?”

“Tomato likes this. Tomato wants more. Tomato needs more.”

“Tomato... no please... anything but this...you don’t have to resort to this...”

Tomato vores you through his ass.

(But don’t worry there’s a hole so you can breathe, it’s his asshole though..)

I scream in pain as I am being vored. I never asked for this. When I arrive in Tomato’s gaping, oddly empty and dry stomach I look down through his ass like it’s a peephole in a door. I see the world I have made so many mistakes in and wonder if a prayer to god asking for forgiveness can save me now.

Tomato’s insides suddenly turn into tentacles that are producing yum yum sauce every millisecond to the exact, they begin filling you.

I can feel the yum yum sauce filling me on the inside and drowning me on the outside. I will spend my last moments in complete euphoria, an utter spiritual freedom fills me as this orgasmic feeling takes over my body and becomes stronger inside of Tomato daddy.

You start becoming big... and round... and red... and oh god, you’re turning into a Tomato. You’ll be trapped in this veiny Tomato body ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ. . .

Tomato then shits you out.

”You’re perfect.”

Tomato then grows a 30ft cock and stuffs you with it.

I can’t feel a thing below the stem, I have finally become daddy’s little vegetable.

He fucks you till the end of dawn, then he lays down next you you. Visibly muscled, he’s gained godlike powers from this. He’s strong. He strokes your stem and says in a musky deep voice,

“You’re the perfect tomato for me.”

”What the fuck did I just read.” Speaks a young voice.

Tomato grabs him and throws him out the fucking window.

”He’s not a part of this sweetie.”

”Tomato daddy I-I’m scared... there’s people watching us?”

”I am scared.” Speaks the young voice again.

“Please, call me Tom. There’s no one watching us, they’re just idiotic peasants who don’t know what fucking privacy is.” He says calmly while throwing the boy out the window again.

“Tom...I have to tell you something...”

”Hm?”

”The rats, they...”

The rats start crawling out of my tiny tomato body, dragging all of my tomato organs outside of my tomato asshole.

”I- never mind. That feels much better now.”

“You didn’t need those anyway. More space for my dick.”

“Couldn’t feel a thing anyways. It’s almost as if... your dick brings back the feeling I’ve lost.”

I start to question whether this is Stockholm Syndrome or true love. I go with the latter because I can’t see why it would be anything else.

Tom strokes you and puts his big fat fucking cock up you.

”I love you... Tomanta.”

“I love you too Tommy... I think I always have.”

I let the feeling of Tom’s dick fill me up like whipped cream. The feeling never gets old.

Tom lets out a moan,

”awh, your yum yum sauce feels so good on my dick.”

(The yum yum sauce he filled you with earlier, to make you into the majestic being you are now)

“I’m happy I’m going through this experience Tom...with you.”

I moan loudly. The 30ft cock Tom uses to penetrate my frail tomato body causes a bruise on my exterior.

Tom moans...  **painfully?**

“AWH FUCK.”

Tom suddenly grows a really hot and buff tomato body to pound you harder.

”awh YEAH.”

Tom pounds you harder then ever before.

“OH YEAH TOMMY..! I CANT- DONT STO-“

My eyes close as I settle into the floor a little further and my muscles relax. I have fallen out of consciousness.

Tom fucks you back to consciousness.

”OH FUCK YOU OK BABY?”

”YEAH... IM GOOD TOMMY.”

I moan so loudly the dark tinted glass shatters. The people watching from outside the Olive Garden sex dungeon combo can view clearly now and scatter away like silly little mice.

Tom snaps his fingers and now you’re in a private hotel, the one you liked so much, you cried when people told you it was too expensive.

“I- Tommy, you...”

My eyes swell up with tears of pure joy.

“I’ve always wanted this...”

“I know baby...”

Tom’s cock throbs hard as he releases so much yum yum sauce it leaks out of you a bit.

Tom pulls out, and your ass squirts some yum yum sauce as well.

Tom grabs you and cuddles you, he’s so nice and warm

“Mm. If only I knew every choice I’ve made, every moment I’ve been in, I’d never waste my energy on regrets, I’d use it for times like this, with you.”

Tom’s rock hard but squishy tomato body is just so warm, so sweet, the feeling is as if I’m swimming in honey. My eyelids naturally shut close and I go gently to sleep

Before I drift off I move my legs a little and feel the yum yum sauce all over me...

I decide it doesn’t matter and I love it anyways. I smile before I fall into a deep slumber.

Tom licks you while you’re asleep. He might not say it, but he loves yum yum sauce too, not as much as you though. He finishes, spoons you, and falls asleep as well

Tom sees the light as he falls asleep. He has achieved absolute happiness

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This affects society


End file.
